


Sleeping Arrangements

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adjusting to peacetime isn't easy, but there are some alright ways to deal with trauma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't originally gonna release this until I wrote a couple other fics first, but, uh it doesn't look like I'm ever gonna write those fics, whoops. Or at least not for a while. But, anyway, with the show ending, I thought it'd be fun to post a little snippet of the ~happily ever after~ I have in my head, no matter what actually happens on the show.

            When they get a house together, there are five bedrooms.  Yet, somehow, they only end up using three of them.  Tom and Cochise share one, Hal and Matt share another, and Ben shares the third one with Virginia, the daughter that he and Cochise accidentally hatched together a few years ago. 

            “Are you guys sure that you don’t want your own rooms?” Tom asks them over breakfast.  “I mean, we have two spare rooms.”

            Ben and Virginia look at each other. 

            “I do not believe I would sleep as well by myself,” Virginia says. 

            “I like knowing Virginia is there,” Ben says with a shrug.  Tom knows that he’s been having trouble adjusting to not having spikes. 

            “Yeah, I like sharing a room,” Matt says. 

            “We can use the spare rooms for something else,” Hal says. 

            “Like a library!” Ben says. 

            “That would be an acceptable use for our rooms,” Virginia says approvingly.

            “Rooms?  You want rooms of a library,” Hal says, shaking his head.  “You’re the two biggest nerds on this planet, I swear.”

            They continue to bicker lightheartedly over breakfast, but Tom is still disquieted.  His disquiet is only deepened when he walks into the living room late one night to find the four of them laying on the ground together.

            Hal has an arm wrapped around Matt and Virginia is on his other side, curled up into a tiny ball and pressed against Hal’s back.  She’s still so young.  It’s easy to forget sometimes, with how quickly Volm age when they’re young.  Her head is on Ben’s chest and Ben is hugging her in his sleep.  It would be cute if it wasn’t so worrying.

            Tom goes and gets Cochise.  “Do you think this is a problem?” he whispers. 

            “I believe they are not used to peacetime yet,” Cochise says, wrapping his arm around Tom.

            “So we should just leave them?” Tom asks. 

            “I will watch over them, if you desire,” Cochise says.  “While Ben may believe that Virginia is protection while he sleeps, she would be very difficult to wake in case of emergency.”

            From then on, it’s not uncommon for Tom to walk into the living room to find Cochise watching over their children.  It’s then when it hits Tom that their kids might not be the only one not used to peacetime yet.  From what Tom had gathered about Volm culture, Cochise had never expected not to be at war. 

            Tom decides, pretty quickly, that as far as coping with trauma goes, curling up with your siblings on the living room floor is probably an alright way to do it.  He tugs Cochise to the ground and lets Cochise wrap himself around him the way he had always done when they were hunkered down in some tent for the night.

            He always wakes up in his their bed on nights like that.  Tom suspects that Cochise doesn’t want the kids to know that he’s worried for them. 

            Adjusting is rough on all of them, but Tom gratified to know that everything that they have been through has brought them closer together.  Their family will be okay. 

 


End file.
